The right way
by Samrit
Summary: "YOU DID WHAT!" The whole guild but Gajeel screamed. Lucy went bright red and stared at him trying to understand what was happening. "I marked Lucy as my mate?" Natsu repeated unsure as he watched Lucy. Yup Natsu definitive chose not the right way... NaLu One-shot for GoldenRoseTanya
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there finally it is finished, a****nyway this one-shot was writen especially for** GoldenRoseTanya. Originally I had a whole diffrent story line in mind but then it kind of turned out like that so hope that is ok. It could be that Natsu got a bit OOC or that Erza is a bit... too strict but hey hope you will still like it.  


**Remember I am still from Germany and my english is still not the best!  
So please read, enjoy and review!**

******************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**The right way**

It was a normal day for the citizens of Magnolia. The sun was shining brightly, no clouds were in sight, birds were singing, the Rainbow Sakura trees were blooming to their fullest… nothing was wrong. Well except for the fact that a certain rowdy guild wasn't rowdy at all. Some citizens were giving the guild curious glances but nobody dared to step in. If it was quiet in Fairy Tail then most of the time it meant something terrible…

Natsu was sitting on the ground, his back pressed against a wall and the top of a sword against his throat. His face told already that he was scared to death and feared that his live would end soon. Erza Scarlet was the holder of the sword and the look in her eyes were as far away as possible from looking nice. Behind here was a nervous looking Lucy who tried her best to calm Erza down but failed miserable as she blushed every time when she wanted to say something. Left and right to Lucy were a smirking Lisanna and Levy who elbowed the blond from the right and left side, giggling every now and then when the blond blushed. A bit behind them was Gray rolling on the ground laughing at some points he stopped but one look at Natsu was enough to make him laugh again. Gajeel also wasn't any better, only that he was leaning against the wall in a corner and muffled his laugher since Levy was sending him from time to time a glare when she caught him laughing. MiraJane the guilds matchmaker on the other hand was lying in the middle of the guild hall passed out. Hearts were still flying around of her head as she was dreaming about the future. Juvia was crying out of happiness that her love rival was gone. Wendy was blushing furiously and Charle was saying how stupid this was. Happy ignored all the mess and tried to give Charle a fish like usually. Elfman was crying how manly this all was and Cana found herself sulking about the drink she had spat out as this howl mess begun. Master Makarov was sitting on a table crossed legged and kept calm as he took another sip of his drink.

"Now, now why don't we all calm down before something gets destroyed? Lucy sure wants to have a word with Natsu…" The master said calmly as they all looked at him. But Erza still wasn't paying attention to Masters suggestion as she still glared at Natsu.

"No Master. I can't let Natsu go thought with it! This is not the right way and Natsu has to learn this!"

Well sure most of you are confused about what was going on and what Natsu did wrong… well to clear that mess let's go back in time to the morning of this day. The very beginning how all of this happened…

.

.

.

.

.

"L-l-lucy… th-there is something I n-need to tell you for a while now." Natsu swallowed hard before he continued to speak. "I accidently… accidently… … marked… … … accidently burnt your book!"

"Natsu… that was three months ago…" The blue feline next to him stated, holding a picture of the blond mage up to cover his face.

"Happy… I can't do that you're not Lucy at all!" Natsu argued back and pointed at the picture of the blond in Happy's paws.

"Aye! You wanted to practice how to tell her! So practices now Natsu!" Happy chirped as he once again hold the picture up in front of his face.

Natsu sighed heavily as he slumped down on the ground, ignoring that Happy was ready for another practice round. He and Happy were currently sitting in front of their little house by the cliff. But currently Natsu was staring out at the horizon and watched how the sun was rising while Happy looked at him worried, the picture lowered from his face and lay on the ground.

"I know Happy but… I can't tell her! Even if Gajeel - and probably Wendy too - figured it out. I can't just go up to Luce and tell her **_that_**!" The young dragon slayer laid back into the grass now starring at the sky above him but was distract as Happy placed his paw on Natsus arm.

"Maybe you should give her a fish before you tell her? After all you liiiiiiiiike her!" The blue cat smirked at the blush of his best friend and snickered shortly before he went back of being serious. "Natsu you need to tell her… you can't let that go on… just remember what happened on her last date… wasn't that proof enough?"

"Uhm… it is not my fault that the table next to hers was set on fire…" The fire dragon slayer mumbled as he looked embarrassed to the side.

"Aye! And I am a flying fish!" Happy chirped.

The dragon slayer sighed in defeat as he stood up with Happy on his shoulder. He looked at his best friend who smiled encouraging at him and finally grinned back. "OK, you won I will tell her Happy but not a word to Gajeel or anyone else! Not even Charle!"

"Aye Sir!"

With this the two of them made their way to the guild, the sun was up already and shining brightly. Finally as Natsu was in front of the guild door he stopped again. Never before was he that nervous to enter his beloved guild with all his nakama and his special one.

"Oi! Flame brain what are you doing in front of the guild! Shouldn't you be inside and causing trouble?" an all too familiar voice shouted and as Natsu turned around angered to shout an insult back at the one he saw his friend/rival Gray.

"What did you say Ice Face!" Natsu yelled as he glared at Gray.

"I said you're a trouble maker! Ash face!"

"You're the one making trouble while stripping!"

"I am not stripping! Pinky!"

"Oh yeah and were did your shirt went, stripper?!"

They both continued to argue and tackled each other down right through the guild doors and into the guild to continue their fight in there. Soon an guild fight was caused and everybody was included. Even Erza, she didn't try to stop it until she got smacked by a table from behind and her cake landed right in her face shortly after.

The guild was a mess as the doors opened again and a blond mage stepped in. Sighing and mumbling something about that she knew that would happen she made her way through it towards the bar. Dodging some flying mugs or guild mates, stepping aside in time not to get caught in the fight, avoiding some miss leaded fists or attacks and then finally reaching the bar more exhausted as expected.

Sitting on her usually seat she looked up to see MiraJane smiling brightly at her. Soon Levy, Wendy and Lisanna also found their way over to them and the girls started talking about their usual until the topic fell onto Love and Lisanna started hinting that Natsu liked Lucy. MiraJane was going over into her dream land of a happy future with Natsu and Lucy dating. Lucy blushed furiously while Levy teased her a bit but then got teased back when Lisanna mentioned a certain iron dragon slayer.

Finally also the fight ended as Erza lost it and punched Elfman so hard that he was thrown outside and yelled loudly at everybody. Out of fear everyone stopped fighting. While Juvia rushed over to protect her Gray. Natsu hide behind a table and waited till Erza finished her yelling and went over to the bar where the rest of the girls were.

Natsu was still sitting behind the table as he started to watch Lucy following every move she made. His eyes never left the spot near her neck where he could see something which wasn't visible for normal humans… well were not visible yet.

"That's your mark on her neck, right?" Natsu jumped as he turned around and faced Gajeel who smirked. "Does she know about that? It doesn't look like others could see it… well expect that dragon slayers can see it. I bet Wendy doesn't even know a thing about that. She is too young…"

Natsu blushed furious as he glared up at Gajeel. "Shut it metal face!"

"I knew you were dump but I never thought you would be so dump to mark her without her knowing it…" Gajeel muttered amused at Natsus reaction. He knew what kind of mark Natsu had left on Lucy's neck and he was even more amused to see that he had gotten himself in deep trouble with it.

"Shut it! I know what I am doing! Besides I was going to tell her today anyway!" Natsu half yelled and got the attention of the rest of the guild. Gajeel only chuckled more as he stepped back and leaned against a wall, enjoying the show that was about to come up.

"Natsu… what are you going to tell who today?" A stern voice said right behind Natsu who slowly turned around and gulped as he came face to face with Erza.

"Uhm… nothing… to nobody…" the fire dragon slayer said in fear but his body language was giving it away as his eyes quickly – against his will – glanced at Lucy and back at Erza again. Erza of course caught that movement and turned to look at the blond who was watching them curious.

"Lucy! Come over here!" The red head shouted and without a protest Lucy obeyed her and walked over with Levy and Lisanna by her side.

"What is it Erza?" She asked a bit shaken with fear audible in her voice. Out of experience she kept a distance to Erza and Natsu, she didn't want to be in the middle of anything when Erza would go over to finally punch Natsu or if Natsu would try to run from Erza.

"Natsu has something to tell you." Erza stated as she crossed her arms and waited for Natsu to say it as she gave him a stern look. The pink haired mage on the other side flinched suddenly feeling really uncomfortable with all the eyes of his nakamas on him, waiting for him to say something.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked now a bit curious what the fire mage had to say while Natsu swallowed hard and his mouth went dry.

"Uh… uhm… Luce… remember, that you said that on your last date the table next to you was set on fire?" He slowly begun and the blond nodded. Slowly getting a picture of what Natsu wanted to say.

"Do you also remember that you also said that on the date you had uh so three weeks ago the suit of your date was accidently set on fire?" Again the blond nodded and Natsu started to look everywhere but her trying to find the right words to say. The whole guild was now listening, they had suspect that Natsu had something to do with it but haven't really thought that it was true.

"Well you know Luce… uh so around uhm four month ago… on that mission we went alone without Erza and Ice freak…" Natsu stopped again suddenly feeling even more nervous. He glanced at Lucy shortly, seeing that she was curious now to what Natsu had to say. "You complained about a weird kind of pain by your neck when you woke up. But it was gone after an hour right?"

Again Lucy nodded. A strange feeling started to form in her stomach and she wasn't sure what she should think about that but she still wanted to know what the fire mage had to say. Natsu was still not really willed to look at her and that only made the blond more curious to what he had to say.

"Well the reason behind that… was… is… that I maybe… accidently…" Natsu again swallowed hard before he finally found the courage to look at his blond friend. "What I am trying to say is that I accidently marked you as my mate four months ago and that this mark is going to scare every boy away from you who tries to make a move on you! I am sorry it just happened on instinct and I didn't know how to tell you at all!"

Natsu shut his eyes expecting a punch to come but nothing came. He heard Gajeel laughing and Cana spitting out her drink, when he cracked open his eyes he saw the whole guild staring at him with wide eyes and mouths wide open.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The whole guild but Gajeel screamed. Lucy went bright red and stared at him trying to understand what was happening. Levy shot Gajeel a glare who then finally stopped laughing but keeped chuckling.

"I marked Lucy as my mate?" Natsu repeated unsure as he watched Lucy.

"M-m-mate? Y-you mean… like w-w-w-w-wife?" Erza stuttered as she stared in disbelieve at him not noticing that Lucy behind her started to blush even more while Levy and Lisanna started smirking and elbowing her.

Natsu only nodded but then found himself thrown against the next wall and a sword on his throat. "This is not right! Natsu what did you think you were doing?!" Erza yelled as she glared darkly at Natsu, not giving him a chance to defend himself.

"Claiming her as your wife already? Are you insane?" For some reasons at this point Lucy felt hurt. It sounded like it was a bad think wanting her as his wife. But then Erza continued and she felt again how her face was turning red. "This is not the right way! First you have to ask her out! Making her your girlfriend! Then date her for some year and then you can asked her to be yours forever! BUT YOU CAN'T JUST CLAIM HER!"

Natsu flinched at her words. He should have known that this would happen. He glanced at Lucy and saw that she was blushing furiously again. He would have loved to grin, knowing that he was the one to make her blush but then it wasn't the right situation.

This was the point where Gray started to laugh about how pathetic Natsu was looking. MiraJane fainted. Elfman who came back started to cry how manly this was. Cana suddenly realized that she had spat out her bonze and started sulking and Juvia started to cry happy tears about a gone love-rival and that Gray now only belonged to her.

"Erza…" Lucy finally said something but stopped mid-sentence. She had been in love with Natsu for a while. She had only gone on those dates to make him jealous. But Lucy had never thought that he would have marked her already as his. This made her forget what she wanted to say and instead she just started to blush again.

"Now, now why don't we all calm down before something gets destroyed? Lucy sure wants to have a word with Natsu…" The master said calmly as they all looked at him. But Erza still wasn't paying attention to Masters suggestion as she still glared at Natsu.

"No Master. I can't let Natsu go thought with it! This is not the right way and Natsu has to learn this!" Erza's head snapped from Natsu to Master Makarov who only smiled at her.

Natsu took that chance to run off away from Erza and out the guild, leaving a cloud of dust behind. He didn't think that Erza would chase after him and in his fear he also forgot about Lucy who was now left behind in the guild still blushing. A small flame started to swirl around on her neck getting the attention of all her guild mates and herself. When it disappeared everyone gasped shortly.

On her neck was now the mark visible. It was a dragon circled around a flame in the middle but what surprised her the most was that in the flames a small key was visible. Lucy carefully touched that mark and a warm feeling floated through her body. Finally she noticed that also the others had noticed the mark, smiling at the blond who only blushed again.

"I… I am tired… I will go home already." Lucy mumbled as she left the guild in a rush but instead of walking home Lucy walked into the park, where the Rainbow Sakura trees where blooming and the colors shining brightly. Her feet came to a stop right in front of one special tree. Its roots were showing out of the ground and it looked like the tree wasn't placed right. She smiled to herself as she remembered how this tree floated along the river next to her apartment in a boat.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled as he jumped down from the treetop right next to her. Lucy shrieked out of surprise but Natsu then clapped his hand on her mouth. "Sssssshhhh! Erza is still trying to find me!"

Lucy nodded and finally Natsu let go of her and grinned while a light blush was decorating his face. He scratched the back of his head out of nervousness and avoided to look at her directly. Lucy also blushed and did the same. The minutes passed as the two of them stood there in silence as suddenly Erzas yell was heard in the distance.

"Shit!" muttered Natsu as he grabbed Lucy and dragged her up into the treetop, sitting there in silence again next to each other on a branch and still not looking at each other. The time passed and slowly the sun was getting down, both having their own thoughts.

"Uhm… Natsu about that mark…" Lucy finally spoke up. She touched the mark with the tips of her fingers and a warm feeling went through her, giving her the courage she needed. "Does it mean that you…?"

She tailed of not finishing her sentence as she noticed how Natsu turned to her. Lucy knew that she was blushing again. In fact she knew that she had blushed a lot today and she had the feeling that it wasn't over yet.

"Uhm… Luce… I really never wanted it to happen that way…" Natsu mumbled unsure as he started to scratch the back of his head again. "But I won't take it back… I really really like you Luce and… I want you to be my mate…"

Lucy smiled happily as she slowly went nearer to Natsu and hugged him, hiding her face in his chest as she smiled to herself. She couldn't think clearly, happiness and love was overwhelming her to the point that she wasn't able to talk really. It was enough for her to hug Natsu.

Natsu also was happy that Lucy wasn't rejecting him and slowly started to hug her back. He looked at the sun setting as an idea popped up in his head. He knew that Lucy loved romantic moments. So why not using this sunset to his advance?

He slowly hold her in a way he was able to face her. Her smile made him grin and he mention her to look at the sun. Lucy did as he mention to her and gasped at the sight. It was beautiful and Lucy really enjoyed it. She kind of felt like it was perfect there was only one thing which could make it even more perfect.

"Luce?" Lucy snapped out of her daydream and looked at Natsu who was still grinning at her. He slowly came nearer till their faces were inches apart.

"You know… I really love you…" Natsu whispered as he finally kissed her softly. It didn't take long till Lucy responded and the dragon slayer started to grin into the kiss. Finally the separated, breathless and bright red faces.

Lucy buried her face again in his chest and couldn't stop smiling. "Love you too… idiot…"

Natsu was really happy and about to pump his fist into the air while Lucy was still in his arms giggling before she add something. "Next time… ask me the right way to be your wife… I don't want Erza killing my future husband…"

Natsu sweat dropped and imaged how Erza would react if he would mess up a proposal, shivering he tightened his grip on Lucy. But then he chuckled and finally grinned. "Next time I will remember to do it the right way. As long as you will say yes!"

Lucy giggled and blushed lightly as another yell from Erza echoed through the town.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And I hope you liked it too ****GoldenRoseTanya since this one-shot was one piece of work... anyway thanks for reading! **  


******And sorry again if the characters got a bit OOC or so. I know that Lucy blushed a loooooooot in here but I could bring myself to write it in a diffrent way or so.  
**

**********Anyway hope you still like it so now all I can do is asked for a review with your honest thoughts...**

**********So thank you all for the reviews in the future**** (^.^)v**


	2. A sequel

**Hi there I know that this is not a chapter but I**** just wanted to inform you guys that there is a sequel to this story.  
**

**"The wrong order"  
**

**So if you haven't had enought from this one-shot look for the seqeal.  
**

**I have already posted it so just look at my profile or in the list if you wanna read.  
**

**So thanks for reading this one-shot. Thanks for favoring and/or Alerting it.  
**

**And of course thanks for the reviews!  
**

**oh and:  
**

**************So thank you all for the reviews in the future**** (^.^)v**


End file.
